1. Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to virtual appliances (VA).
2. Description of the Related Art
In communications over the Internet, a party really does not know who and what the party is communicating with. Securing the communication channel, such as SSL, VPN, etc. might be necessary, but not enough, because there is a need to evaluate the risk to trust the other party over the Internet.